La esperanza es lo último que se pierde
by edgareo
Summary: Golden Hopelight es una potrilla que ha tenido que valerse por si misma desde pequeña, ¿pero que ocurrira cuando una figura del pasado vuelva y este realmente en peligro?


**Bien, aqui os dejo con un regalo para una amiga, espero que lo disfruteis, aunque el aspecto de la protagonista puede variar, no es definitivo.**

* * *

Golden Hopelight era una potrilla normal...bueno, en realidad no, desde temprana edad la pequeña potra de pelaje dorado y cabellos verdes había tenido que valerse por sí misma. Había sido abandonada por sus padres, a pesar del nombre completo que les pusieron estos, Golden Hope of Light. Ella quería dejar ese haz del pasado atrás, y se hizo llamar Golden Hopelight, mucho más corto y que seguía conservando esa esencia de su vida. Y es que Hopelight siempre tenía esperanza, esperanza de que alguien se apiadara de ella y aunque nadie lo hacia (maltratos, insultos, ignorancia, etc...), siempre la mantenía.

Por eso, Hopelight tuvo que empezar a robar para alimentarse. Iba en contra de sus principios, pero no podía hacer nada si los demás ponies no sentían empatía hacia ella, ¿verdad?

A pesar de eso, y como ya he dicho anteriormente, ella nunca perdía su esperanza, es más, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, iba teniendo cada vez más y más.

—¡Eh! ¡Pequeña bribona! ¡Devuelveme esa fruta!—gritaba un torpe pony de tierra, mientras perseguía a Hopelight que, aunque era pequeña, había aprendido a ser ágil y veloz, para poder escaparse en sus intentos para alimentarse.

Después de una larga carrera, Hopelight llegó a un claro y, sin nadie tras sus pasos, se detuvo frente a la orilla de este para comerse la fruta con tranquilidad y para descansar.

Observó su reflejo en el agua, contempló como sus gotas de sudor recorrían su cara, comprobó su melena, ahora agitada y revuelta por la carrera y el sudor. Acabó de comer, y se fijó en las manchas de suciedad en su pelaje, que se había hecho al esquivar los obstáculos en su huida. Pensó en meterse en el lago, tenia mucha calor y el baño le ayudaría a refrescarla y a limpiarse la suciedad. Iba a hacerlo, pero una voz la interrumpió, una voz grave, profunda, y siniestra que la hizo estremecerse.

—Señorita...Golden Light of Hope, supongo...—dijo un Unicornio negro como la oscuridad, melena del mismo color y ojos rojos como la sangre. La potrilla se giró asustada.

—¿S...s...s...sí?—preguntó esta— ¿Quien es usted?

—¿No me recuerdas, pequeña?-formuló este, con una amenazadora sonrisa. Entonces, la pequeña empezó a recordar, y le invadieron recuerdos...recuerdos oscuros de cuando aún vivía con sus padres. Memorias de cómo ese mismo Unicornio entraba a la casa, hablaba y discutía con sus padres, y si tenía un mal día les pegaba una paliza, incluso a veces llegó a atacar a la pequeña. Intentó huir de esa figura del pasado, pero el unicornio la atrapó con su magia y la hizo estamparse contra un árbol— No te me escaparas otra vez...tus padres ya te salvaron una, lastima que les tuviese que matar por eso...ahora, serás mi esclava, ¡PARA SIEMPRE!—la pequeña estaba realmente asustada, aterrorizada, y en estado de shock, desde que despertó en ese bosque desconocido, ella siempre penso que habia sido abandonada. Ahora, ella sabía la verdad, sus padres,a los que ella había odiado desde aquello, resulta que la habían abandonado...¡para protegerla! Empezó a llorar, a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes. El unicornio empezó a reírse y acercare a ella, pero entonces, recibió un rayo de energía verde que hizo que volara varios metros y acabase estrellado contra una roca y desmayarse.

En ese momento, la pequeña levantó la vista, vio como un alicornio completamente verde descendía, con su cuerno aun brillando, y con 4 guardias nocturnos bajando con el.

—Llevaos a esta escoria a los calabozos, y prepararle un juicio, yo me quedo con la pequeña...—los guardias asintieron y se llevaron al unicornio esposado en un carruaje. El alicornio tan solo se acercó a la pequeña potra, que aun gimoteaba, y la acarició con el ala. Esta tan solo le miro con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda y comenzó a llorar bajo su ala, mientras el alicornio la consolaba.

Un tiempo después, cuando el alicornio había curado las heridas físicas de Hopelight, y esta había terminado de contar todas las "aventuras" que tuvo desde aquel fatídico día, el alicornio la abrazo.

—Por cierto señor...mi nombre es Golden Light of Hope, pero también puede llamarme Hopelight, Lighthope o simplemente Golden—comentó la pequeña, un poco más tranquila, el alicornio tan solo sonrió.

—Encantado, yo soy Last Hope y...

—...¡el esposo de la princesa Luna!—interrumpió la pequeña, emocionada.

—Aham...veo que a pesar de tus...aventuras me conoces—dijo Hope, sonrojado.

—¡Por supuesto! Es usted una inspiración para mi como elemento de la esperanza que es, ¡incluso compartimos nombres!

—Pues no se que pensaras de mi después de que te diga eso, pero quiero que te conviertas en la primera hija oficial de nuestra familia.

—¿Esta insinuando...?—exclamó emocionada, Hope solo asintió—por fin...siempre estuve esperando este día...¡gracias!—expresó emocionada, abrazando a su nuevo padre.

—No hay de que...ahora, vete a bañar al lago, tienes que estar presentable para tu madre—Lighthope asintió emocionada, y se zambulló en el agua, mientras su flanco derecho brillaba y aparecía su Cutie Mark, un aro dorado, con alas a los lados y un rayo en el centro.


End file.
